


La! What Cheek!

by magpieinthesky



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpieinthesky/pseuds/magpieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang discusses favorite characters in "The Scarlet Pimpernel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La! What Cheek!

**Author's Note:**

> Two-drabble response to HIMYM_TBBT100 challenge: Comic Book Heroes

**1\. Sink Me!**  
“Okay, okay. The Scarlet Pimpernel?” 

“Sir Percy Blakeney.” 

The whole table whistled, impressed. 

“Finally, you’re rooting for the proper hero -- why not Chauvelin, Barney?” 

“I’ll give you _fifty_ reasons why it’s the Scarlet Pimpernel instead! One: he cares for his suits properly while Chauvelin, like Ted, does not; two: he is the precursor to the comic book hero; three: he was so badass he did make it to the comics in League of Extraordinary Gentlemen; four: he saves rich people; five: he relies on disguise, like me -” 

Ted nudged Robin, rolling his eyes. “This is going to take a while...” 

**2\. Od's Fish!**  
Some time and many scotches later... 

“Forty-seven: In the movie, Marguerite is played by Jane Seymour, and she’s smoking hot; forty-nine-” 

“You both act like prissy girls about your clothes; and fifty, you both write poetry... though I prefer Percy’s to your bathroom stall fare,” Lily joked. 

Barney leapt up, eyes flashing. “I’ll give you poetry, Aldrin: 

_They seek him here, they seek him there._  
Those Frenchies seek him everywhere!  
Is he in heaven - is he in hell? That damned elusive... PIMPERNEL!” 

With a flourish and a bang, Barney disappeared in a flash of flame and smoke, leaving everyone coughing.


End file.
